


Carlos Can

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos share a song together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Letter_From_Kurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Letter_From_Kurian/gifts).



> For A_Letter_From_Kurian, based on an idea they posted on the Tumblr.

Cecil perked up when he heard the familiar song coming from Carlos' stereo in the kitchen. With a small smile he rolled himself into the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Carlos swayed side to side, humming along to the music as he worked on dinner for the three of them; (Carlos insisted on making some extra for the Faceless Old Woman, leaving it on a plate where she would find it later).

“Because I need some body who will stand by me...” Carlos murmured along with the radio.

“Through the good times and bad times,” Cecil suddenly interjected, pushing himself fully into the kitchen now. He flashed his teeth at Carlos when he turned around, winking at him as he settled back in his chair, hands in his lap. “He will always...always be right there...”

Carlos laughed, shaking his head as Cecil gripped his wheels again to roll towards him. “You're a dork...” he whispered. He blushed when Cecil reached out, taking his hand into his own, pulling him away from the counter. “Cecil..?”

“Sunny days, everybody loves them. Tell me baby, can you stand the rain? Storms will come, this we know for sure. Can you stand the rain?” Cecil continued, his face becoming serious briefly as he sang the words.

Perhaps the Voice was taking this song a little closer to heart than earlier thought?

Slowly Carlos smiled, nodding his head as he pressed a kiss to the Voice's forehead. He reached down, cupping Cecil's face between both warm palms of his hands, running the pads of his thumbs over the underside of the other's eyes. “Because I want you and I need you and I love you, boy...”

Cecil's body seemed to calm and he smiled, throwing his arms around Carlos' neck, hugging him close. “My darling Carlos!”

“Come on...let's get wet,” Carlos cooed.

 


End file.
